Strawberry
by Sheraphile
Summary: Kau adalah strawberry favoritku, aku berharap tuhan mengijinkan aku selalu mengecap rasa manis dan asam itu. jeongcheol/cheolhan/coupshan/ bxb. Seventeen. Oneshoot. Top!Scoups - Bottom!jeonghan.


Jika bisa di ibaratkan, Choi Seungcheol itu seperti strawberry bagimu. Ia akan terasa manis ketika sudah masak, atau akan terasa asam hingga saat kau memakannya kau akan meringis menahan rasa asam itu, namuj diikuti dengan nikmat dan kebahagiaan.

Rasanya yang manis akan membuatnya disukai banyak orang, tak jarang orang yang merasakan manisnya akan memuji dan menginginkannya.

Lalu jika ia akan terasa agak asam orang-orang akan tetap menyukainya, bahkan ada yang merasa asamnya adalah ciri khas dari strawberry itu.

Dan dirimu, menginginkan semua rasa yang dimiliki Seungcheol.

Kau tersenyum, menunduk untuk melihat sekotak strawberry dalam pangkuanmu yang kau bungkus dengan kotak mika transparan. Hari ini tanggal 8 agustus, hari dimana starwberrymu lahir. Kau yang tak sempat membuat atau membelikan apapun hanya bisa mencelupkan starwberry segar yang dipanen ibumu di halaman belakang rumah kedalam coklat cair menjadikannya dipped strawberries.

Kalian membuat janji bertemu ditaman kota, dibangku favorit kalian ketika berkencan. Sesekali dirimu menoleh ke segala arah, berharap menemukan sosok kekasihmu tengah berjalan kearahmu. Namun nihil.

"Mencariku manis?" Sapa sebuah suara dari arah belakangmu dan saat kau menoleh, wajahmu bertabrakan dengan pipinya yang ternryata ada disebelahmu. kau tersenyum padanya, akhirnya strawberrymu muncul.

"Kemana saja? lama sekali, kau selalu membuatku menunggu" Kau pura-pura kesal namun netra kembarmu tak beralih memperhatikannya yang sengaja melompati sandaran bangku lalu duduk disebelahmu.

"Maaf, kau tau kan? jadwalku cukup padat" Seungcheol tersenyum simpul, mencubit gemas sebelah pipimu yang terjangkau. "Lagi pula, salahmu kenapa kau selalu datang lebih awal dari janji yang kita buat, ini kan baru 15 menit dari jam 5 sore". Ia melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya lalu memandangmu yang masih dengan mode pura-pura kesal.

"15 menit itu berharga untukku, kau tau kita sama-sama jarang memiliki waktu" Kau bersandar pada bangku, menatap lurus kedepan sambil terus memberenggut. "Jangan habiskan waktu 15 menitku hanya untuk menunggumu, kau kan bisa menghabiskannya dengan mencium-".

Sial!! umpatmu dalam hati, kau mengulum sendiri bibirmu karena dengan terang-terangan mengucapkan kata frontal. Kau melirik pada Seungcheol yang kau sadar, ia sedang melihatmu dengan tersenyum...Ah tidak, dia menyeringai.

"Yoon Jeonghanie, bilang saja kau rindu padaku kan?" Kau membuang arah pandangmu kearah lain, tak ingin melihat si Strawberry yang kini terasa cukup 'segar' dan sialnya, kau jadi menginginkannya.

"Diamlah Choi...aku kesini bukan untuk itu" kau menyodorkan kotak dipped strawberries ditanganmu tanpa memandangnya "Maaf, aku tak punya apapun untuk diberikan".

Lama kau merasa tak mendapat respon, karena kotak mika ditanganmu masih ada. Kau melirik, lalu menoleh lalu kau mendapati priamu hanya memandangi kotak mika itu.

"Kau...tidak suka ya?" tanyamu berhati-hati.

"Em...kau memberikan ini untuk ulang tahunku?" tanyanya, kini ia mengambil pemberianmu, memperhatikan apa isi kotak mika bening yang kau berikan, Seungcheol tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' yang kau jawab anggukan.

"Kau suka Cheol-ah?"

"Memang apa alasanku untuk tak menyukainya? ini pemberianmu, tentu aku suka".

Tak ada lagi percakapan antara kalian karena Seungcheol tengah asik memakan strawberry dan kau memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Seungcheol-ah kau tak mau meminta sesuatu dariku?" ini tempat umum, makanya sejak tadi kau menjaga kontak fisik dengannya, namun dirimu lelah dan ingin bersandar pada bahunya, hanya bersandar dan itu kau lakukan.

"Hmm, tentu...tapi kau bisa melakukannya?" Kau tau, Seungcheol masih sibuk dengan strawberrynya maka kau hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, aku ingin meminta, tetaplah disisi ku, temani aku hingga kau bosan" Ucap Seungcheol tak acuh membuatmu mendecih, ia memintamu tetap bersamanya namun dengan cara seperti ini? apa ini yang mereka sebut dengan cold city namja?. Persetan. Kini strawberrynya terasa sedikit terlalu asam.

"Baiklah tuan Choi, as your wish, ada lagi?".

"Tidak, kurasa itu saja".

"Kau tau Cheol? aku akan tetap bersamamu, meski aku bosan" kau mendongak melihatnya mengunyah lalu meletakan dagu diujung pundak kokohnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap bersamamu, hingga takdir mengatakan kita untuk tak bersama, atau mungkin aku akan tetap bersamamu hingga aku tak lagi mendapatkan hatimu".

Seungcheol berhenti mengunyah dan menoleh padamu dengan diam lalu tersenyum sambil memelukmu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku berharap takdir mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan".

Kau hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Inilah strawberry favoritmu. Ketika rasa manis, asam dan segar itu menjadi satu. Kau sangat menyukainya meskipun terkadang rasa asam membuatmu ngilu, tapi kau tetap menyukainya. Karena Choi Seungcheol adalah strawberry dengan berbagai rasa ciri khasnya.

-END-


End file.
